goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Son of Slappy
' Son of Slappy' is the second book in the Goosebumps Most Wanted book series, and the eighth book in the ''Night of the Living Dummy'' saga. It is preceded by Planet of the Lawn Gnomes and followed by How I Met My Monster. The cover shows Slappy sitting on a broken chair with his son, a smaller version of himself, behind a red background. Synopsis Jackson Stander is every parent's dream. He doesn't get into trouble, he always does his homework, and he never lies. His teachers all trust him completely. He even volunteers at the local Youth Center. But that was all before Jackson came across an evil ventriloquist dummy. Now he must deal with Slappy wreaking havoc on his family and friends. Jackson will soon see that two Slappys are not better than one! Plot Jackson Stander is a nice kid who does well in school and even volunteers at the local YC, with a mean sister named Rachel, are sent to visit their Grandpa Whitman's house. After the visit, Jackson finds Slappy in his suitcase. Edgar, Grandpa Whitman's housekeeper, tells Jackson to get rid of the dummy, he doesn't since it belongs to Whitman and could be fun to bring at the YC. Jackson finds the words, and he reads them, later in the book, Jackson begins to do really bad things to his friends, and he doesn't know why. It turns out that he's being controlled by Slappy, who has come to life, when he goes to the YC, Slappy makes Jackson drag Mrs. Lawson across the floor, then Jackson thought that maybe the only way to defeat Slappy, is to read the words on the card a second time, but when he pulls the card out of his pocket, it's blank on both sides, just a blank piece of paper. A few weeks later, his parents have grounded him and stopped giving him his allowance, and he's banned from the YC, he asked his parents to get rid of Slappy, but they refused and told him to wait until Grandpa Whitman comes to visit, so Jackson puts Slappy in a suitcase, later, he hears his sister talking to someone. Rachel was speaking with Slappy, it turned out they were working together all along, in fact, Rachel was the one who switched Slappy's spell with a blank card. In the end, Slappy turns to Jackson and says, "Guess what? We know how to deal with eavesdroppers." And then, Jackson hears a chirping sound, which is a signal sent by Slappy, to hypnotize Jackson. Gallery Regional covers SonOfSlappy_French.gif|French Trivia *This book shares some plot similarities with Horrors of the Black Ring. Both stories feature abnormally well behaved protagonists who are controlled by the antagonist and forced to do evil things. *This book references Nerf, iPod, Bugs Bunny, Piggly Wiggly, the Sly & The Family Stone song "Dance to the Music", Frosted Flakes, and the Guinness Book of Records. *The title and concept of this book are likely references to the film Seed of Chucky. Category:Goosebumps Most Wanted Category:Night of the Living Dummy Books Category:Slappy Category:Sequels Category:Villains Category:Books Released in 2013 Category:Living Toys Category:Covers by Brandon Dorman Category:Pages needing a full synopsis